Tsuzuki
Tsuzuki '''「続」 is a male pure-blooded angel and is the other one of God's candidates. He's the younger brother of the fallen angel, Satsuki, and a major protagonist of the series. Appearance Tsuzuki is a very tall man, with rather long, dirty blond hair, purple eyes, and a white suit with black stripes and a black cross, and is almost always holding a rather cocky smirk on his face. Personality Tsuzuki is a joking and cocky individual, who appears to have a largely oversized ego, seen clearly when people compliment him even in the slightest. This is shown clearly with the character Nao, who constantly sucks up to Tsuzuki to get what he wants, boosting the Angel's ego even further. History At some unknown point in the past he obtained the dog demon Hanamura as his personal servant so that the latter could attempt to redeem himself for some unknown sins that he committed during his own past. Plot Tsuzuki is first seen on top of a building with his personal servant, Hanamura, and both of them are spying on Tsukimiya and Hinata, discussing how the two of them are going to be working together to find God's Book of Prophecy. Hanamura explains that this is probably a good thing, as no one angel has ever found it single handedly in the past. When Tsuzuki compliments them at their rate of information gathering, due to the Book of Prophecy just appearing, Hanamura claims that it's because they're half-bloods. The two of them agree that they should attempt to use both Hinata and Tsukimiya to lead them both to the Book of Prophecy. Tsuzuki is next seen saving Tsukimiya and Hinata from Momose, supposedly killing her, and then takes the Book of Prophecy and purifies all of the defilement that Momose does to it, leaving Tsukimiya wondering if he's an enemy or not. Noticing him using purification, a power that is unforgiving to anything Human, Demon, or Half Bread, both Tsukimiya and Hinata realizes that he is indeed an Angel, but also that the Curse Brand Corrosion is beginning to fade, at least for the time being. Hinata notes that the corrosion ended due to the Book of Prophecy's power, which is resonating within the Angel. In addition, he's able to use the book's power without even using the Key, which is proof that he's a true Angel. Tsuzuki then turns around, points his sword at them, and gives them one of two choices: Either tell him where the Key is located at, or die at his hands. Tsuzuki is next seen in Tsukimiya's flashback flashback asking them to get the key. When Tsukimiya asks him if he knows where they key is even at, he says he does due to Hinata telling him, and then makes a joke about making the two of them fight for the Key itself. Hinata and Tsukimiya engage in some more arguing, but Hanamura stops them by shooting his gun at them, and Tsuzuki berates them for it. Tsuzuki got them to work together to look for the Key in the end by saying that whoever gets the key for him first will have their curse erased, but the catch is that they'll have to fight to the death after they acquire it; that will please him. Out of the flashback Tsukimiya and Hinata are fighting again. Just when it looks like Tsukimiya's about to loose she retaliates almost successfully, but it then shot by Hanamura, who was spying on them in a hidden location. Revealing their partnership, Tsuzuki then orders Hinata to make the key appear, which he does, by using the technique '''God's Key Materialize with the chant At the Promised Place for the Promised Reason Open God's Realm. When he gets the Key, Hanamura shoots him in the chest, revealing that they were planning on betraying him and Tsukimiya all along. When Hanamura is about to lay the finishing blow, Hinata reveals that he's just a dummy, and cleverly retaliates toward Hanamura, pissed off. After that Tsukimiya reveals her presence, alive, back at Tsuzuki's place, holding her sword to his head. Hinata then leaves Hanamura defeated, (but not dead), and Tsukimiya leaves Tsuzuki, taking his Book of Prophecy with her; in the epilogue of the chapter, the two of them reunite once again, completely intending to break their curses. The chapter opens with Hinata and Tsukimiya attempting to break their curse with God's Book of Prophecy, lamenting that it'll take some time before they'll be able to use it. After Hinata explains the barrier they put up to keep enemies out, Tsukimiya laments how unsure she is that the book will be able to break two curses. After they gloat some more about breaking the curse, both Hanamura and Tsuzuki are seen outside somewhere, looking for Tsukimiya and Hinata to get the Book and Key back. Once Tsuzuki gets trapped in a spell by Hinata, he easily breaks it by saying Release, causing Tsukimiya to chastise Hinata. Tsuzuki and Hanamura are then confronted by Momose, and Hanamura shoots her. The fight continues, and when it looks like Momose is about to loose to Hanamura, she attacks him, the results looking fatal, taunting him. It then cuts to Tsuzuki, who's still looking for Hinata and and Tsukimiya, and Tsukimiya appears behind him. Tsukimiya tries to convince him that they're willing to surrender the book to them once they're done using the power but Tsuzuki doesn't believe her, attacking her, claiming that their goals are different, confusing Tsukimiya. When it looks like Tsukimiya is about to loose, the book finishes charging, and so Tsuzuki leaves her and tries to destroy their barrier by casing the spell Lift the Barrier. He tries to take God's Power back from them, but Tsukimiya and Hinata retaliates and stops him. Tsukimiya taunts Tsuzuki, claiming their victory, while Momose is spying on them from a tree outside. Tsuzuki gets pissed off and retaliates by attacking them with the technique Double Bind: Strengthen, but the attack fails for some reason. Hinata and Tsukimiya then uses God's Power to break the brand on them, freeing them from the curse. Tsuzuki then constantly attacks Tsukimiya, pissed and confused as to why she won't die from the blows from his sword. Tsukimiya guesses that God's Power made them immortal, and this really pisses Tsuzuki off even more. Tsukimiya and Hinata are then surrounded by strange Black Feathers which ends up decapitating Hinata, and later cutting off part of Tsukimiya's arm when she tries to attack them. Then a new character, Satsuki, shows himself, revealing himself as another God Candidate. Abilities *'Purification': This is an ability which supposedly all Angels possess. Tsuzuki first uses it to purify the defilement left on the Book of Prophecy by Momose. According to Tsukimiya it's a technique which shows no mercy to Humans, Demons, or Half Breeds alike, or any sort of defilement present. *'Swordsmanship': Although never actually used in combat yet, it's well known that Tsuzuki does possess a sword, which he could probably use to fight his enemies if he really wanted to. *'Lift the Barrier': This is a mysterious technique which Tsuzuki used to break the barrier that Hinata put up to protect the Book of Prophecy while it charged up. *'Release': This is a mysterious technique which Tsuzuki used to break the barrier surrounding the church that Tsukimiya and Hinata was in to use God's Power. *'Double Bind: Strengthen': This is a technique which Tsuzuki attempted to use but it was cancelled off for some reason so it was never revealed what it actually does. *'Bullet Reading and Redirecting': An unnamed technique, Tsuzuki has the ability to read the movements of bullets being fired at him and completely redirect them all together. Category:Character Category:Male Category:Angel Category:Protagonist Category:Tsuzuki's Group